


Tarde helada

by nekomisakichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, Horror, M/M, al final no llegan a nada, au tokyo ghoul, aun sigo sin saber usar tag, siento que no da miedo, un poco psicopata
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima tiene frio, sueño y no entende como es que Yamaguchi parece hambriento y come tan poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde helada

**Author's Note:**

> Hallowen requiere de un fic por cada OTP, yo aporto lo mio, que no da miedo pero si es algo raro, trate de que diera miedo pero soy mala en otros generos que no sean angustia. Es AU tokyo Ghoul porque me gusto la idea. Disfruten

De nuevo la mañana era fría para Kei, igual que para cualquier persona común en la ciudad. Bostezas, señal exacta de falta de sueño. Esto de estudiar hasta tarde iba matarte un día de estos. Lo más seguro es que no, porque es la época de exámenes, y cuando termine podrás dormir todo lo que se te de la gana. Metes las manos en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta en busca de mantener el escaso calor de tus manos. Levantas la vista para encontrar a tu amigo de la infancia en la misma esquina de siempre. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies para crear algo de calor, sonríes para tus adentros pensando que se ve muy tierno. Él mira en tu dirección sonriendo automáticamente al verte.

– ¡Buenos días Tsukki! – saluda alegremente como todas las mañanas, pero aun así notas las bolsas bajo sus ojos, sinónimo seguro de que también estudio hasta tarde, supones. Y comienzas a caminar hacia la universidad.

– Buenos días... – medio susurras medio contestas como cada mañana.

– ¿Estudiaste mucho Tsukki? – pregunta lo obvio, solo para sacar algo de conversación mañanera. Yamaguchi estaba estudiando Antropología y tu Paleontología, así que, este primer año compartían un par de materias, lo que te hacia bastante feliz aunque lo niegues.

– Solo lo necesario – mientes descaradamente, siempre estudias de más para las materias que compartes con él, como si trataras de lucirte innecesariamente.

– De seguro te ira más que bien Tsukki – comenta. Lo notas algo mas pálido de lo normal, culpas al frio y sigues la charla que comienza a hacer.

El examen resulto mas fácil de lo que esperabas. Las siguientes clases no las compartías con el pecoso, así que te limitas a esperar al medio día en donde podían ir a almorzar a algún lugar antes de las ultimas clases. El día fue tornándose cada vez mas gris, parecía que una tormenta de nieve se acercaba, y no te sorprende, el maldito frio ya era insoportable. Sales del edificio encontrando a Yamaguchi meciéndose de nuevo, fallas miserablemente intentar no sonreír, y lo notas aun mas blanco que en la mañana.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – tratas de no sonar preocupado.

– ¿Ah? S-si Tsukki, solo tengo sueño – comienzas a caminar y el te sigue de cerca – Creo que volvere a casa después del almuerzo.

– ¿Estas seguro que solo es cansancio? –

– Tal vez estoy resfriado – sonríe culpable – Lo siento, Tsukki –

Llegan a un restaurante de comida familiar y ordenan algo normal. Platican de banalidades hasta que llega la comida. Como has notado a través de los años que llevas con Yamaguchi, al parecer no le gusta ver la comida en una primera instancia. Hace una pequeña mueca de desagrado hacia la comida, pero casi al instante sonríe agradeciendo al camarero. Come lento, y por alguna razón, siempre, ordena poco. Ya se había echo costumbre dejar algunos de tus camarones, o cosas por el estilo, en su plato. Como orden silenciosa de que coma algo mas, es decir, si se sentía enfermo lo menos que podía hacer era alimentarse bien. El solo sonríe medio avergonzado y un poco abatido, y termina de comer sin quejarse. Salen del restaurante con el estomago lleno, y si, esta helado afuera.

– Brrr yo me iré a casa ahora Tsukki – notas como parece que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento y no alcanzas a responder cuando el gira y vomita todo el almuerzo, por suerte, en un cesto – Oh... –  


– Dios, Yamaguchi de verdad estas enfermo – le reprendes mientras le haces círculos en la espalda – Te acompañare a tu casa – lo tomas del brazo e ignoras sus intentos por disuadirte.

El barrio de Yamaguchi esta un poco mas lejos de lo que parece, y era mas peligroso que el tuyo propio. Sigues sin entender como es que tu amigo puede sobrevivir en estas calles sin haber sido asaltado una docena de veces al menos. A dos cuadras de llegar al apartamento Tadashi ya podía caminar sin ayuda. De un momento a otro salio un hombre aparentemente borracho con un cuchillo en la mano y con sangre por todas partes, pero no parecía estar herido.

– Oh Yama...guchi – alargo la silaba mas de lo necesario y se acerco a a paso lento a Tadashi – Acabo de conseguir algo de comida... de seguro lo necesitas... parece que morirás en cualquier momento... – se comenzó a carcajear mientras lo señalaba con el cuchillo.

No entiendes a que se refiere ese grotesco hombre, y miras Yamaguchi buscando apoyo o alguna señal para llamar a la policía. Pero al verlo notas como sus pupilas dilatadas miran directamente a los ojos del posible agresor. El pecoso comenzó a olfatear el aire y frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

– ¿Cuantos fueron esta vez? – hablo sin ningún tipo de titubeo con un tono de voz plano, como si lo hiciera cada segundo de su vida.

– Solo un maldito ghoul que creyó que podía comerme – contesto limpiando la ya nula sangre del cuchillo en su abrigo. Yamaguchi pareció indignado y tu no sabes en que momento comenzaste a temblar como una hoja. Pero aun así tu amigo se adelanto un paso y rugió molesto al otro.

– ¡¿Acaso esperas que me coma a uno de los míos?! –

Entraste en shock ¿Uno de los suyos? No podía ser. Yamaguchi no podía ser uno de esos monstruos asesinos que aparecían en la tele. ¿No?¿Verdad? De seguro ibas a despertar, en cualquier momento.

– Vamos Yama-kun, tu sabes que en épocas de crisis se come lo que se puede – entonces, el tipo te miro y fue como ver el vació mismo. Ese hombre pareció haber perdido la humanidad hace ya mucho tiempo, y no parecía querer hacerte nada bueno – Pero si quieres comer a un humano puedo servirte yo mismo –

Se abalanzo hacia ti con el cuchillo listo para atravesarte la garganta y retrocedes tropezando en el intento. Ya esta, es tu fin, y todo por querer estar un tiempo mas con Yamaguchi. Lo mas extraño de todo es que no pareces arrepentirte. Lo siguiente que paso, fue tan rápido que apenas pudiste captarlo, una especie de latigo negro corto la cabeza del hombre, decapitandolo en el acto. El cuerpo cayo a centímetros tuyos. Era casi increíble como la sonrisa seguía en aquel rostro, viéndote, como si esperar a que parpadees para levantar su cuerpo y apuñalarte de una vez. 

– ¿Estas bien Tsukki? – levantas la vista y ves a tu mejor amigo de la infancia con una expresión abrumada y el mismo látigo de hace unos momentos atrás saliendo de su espalda. Oh, olvidabas que era un monstruo come humanos, uno que te había salvado la vida. Vuelves a mirar el cuerpo frente a ti y tratas de no temblar tanto.

– ¿No te lo vas a comer? –

– ¿Qué? –  


– Parece que no has comido bien en días, así que yo me adelantare al departamento y podrás explicarme las cosas más tarde – en realidad querías ir a casa y esconderte debajo de las colchas hasta despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Pero querías quedarte con Tadashi el mayor tiempo posible, y no te sentías seguro al volver a casa solo.

– ¿Estas seguro Tsukki? – el castaño parecía que se había ganado la lotería por la brillante sonrisa que te estaba dando. Por un momento olvidaste que estabas en un callejón oscuro, casi muriéndote de frio en el suelo luego de casi morir a manos del cadáver decapitado que te sonríe. Así que asientes y le pides las llaves. Te ayuda a levantarte y te promete volver a casa lo mas rápido posible, le dices que no hay problema y caminas a paso seguro hacia el edificio.

Cuando entras al departamento te preparas café y dejas algo para tu amigo, te sientas a mirar algo de televisión, ignorando el echo de que tal vez a dos cuadras Tadashi se esta comiendo a un asesino en serie. Tomas un trago de café caliente que te devuelve la calidez que tanto extrañabas, te acurrucas mas en el futon preguntándote que parte se comerá Yamaguchi primero, sonríes concluyendo que no seria la cabeza, eso seria muy perturbador. Terminas el café pero aun así te sientes somnoliento así que decides dormir hasta mas tarde. 

…

Al final Yamguchi resulto ser un ghoul desde que nació, obviamente. Y toda la historia de ese hombre, véase almuerzo de Tadashi, era bastante simple. Un humano “normal” que vendia carne humana a ghouls que no querían matar a nadie, diciéndoles que era carne de gente que moría en accidentes. Como era de esperarse, el mismo los mataba, así que al descubrirse su plan dejaron de comprarle. Esa era la razón por la cual Yamaguchi había estado tan débil esos últimos días. Al final, concluyes, que todo termino para bien.

– Pero yo jamas pensé en comerte Tsukki, lo prometo – dice mientras pone a lavar todas las ropas empapadas de sangre.

– Jamas pensé eso –

– Gracias al cielo –

– Pero...¿Que parte te comes primero? – casual, como preguntar cual es tu tipo de pizza favorita, la de Yamaguchi es la de humano si te lo preguntas.

– ¿Para que quieres saber? – el pecoso parece medio incomodo.

– Curiosidad –

– Tenia hambre así que me comí los órganos primero, no recuerdo cual fue en realidad, pero siempre que comía pedía por encargo, así que me tocaba una parte al azar – su voz se iba haciendo mas baja y parecía que comenzaba a temblar. De seguro tiene frio, maldito clima que lo único que parecía tener de bueno era que pudieses ver a Tadashi balancearse de la forma que te encantaba.

– ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – te levantaste del futon para abrazarlo por la espalda y mecerte con el.

– Tendré salir a cazar – suspira y se reclina contra ti.

No respondes, no es necesario. Cada uno hace lo que necesita para vivir, y si la vida de Tadashi requería que algunas personas muriesen, por ti puede morirse el mundo entero con tal de ver al pecoso todos los días. Importa una mierda la sociedad, las cabezas decapitadas y las tardes heladas mientras Yamaguchi este a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> El final es malo, lo sé, pero soy mala para los cierres de historias, me falta practica. 
> 
> Si leiste hasta aquí, lo felicito usted es un luchador en esta vida :'V


End file.
